Feeling Each Moment
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: She knew he didn't know what it felt like to have him wrapped around her, but she did. And she was determined to feel each moment with him. SEQUEL to "You Make it Hard for Breathing". Tommy (Chicago Fire)/Jordan (The Night Shift)


**Feeling Each Moment**  
The song playing on the radio had her dancing around the kitchen in nothing but his shirt had Jordan feeling a lot more relaxed than she was earlier. Her dark hair moved wildly around her fair-skinned cheeks before she brought herself to a halt as the sight of him in nothing put a pair of jeans, the plain pair of boxers peeking out from beneath the denim. "Don't stop on my account, Doc," he said in that hoarse voice of his, the one that made her carefully bite down on her bottom lip.

"That? That was nothin'," she muttered, avoiding his gaze as she turned back to focusing on the task at hand: making them lunch and dinner. Jordan was doing the latter in the off case that she'd forget before she had to go in earlier than planned because Landry wanted to talk to her.

"It was obviously somethin', darlin'," he said, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Gently, his fingers closed around hers holding the spatula as she continued to consistently flip the eggs in the frying pan she was using and loosened her suddenly tight grip around the handle of the spatula.

Jordan sighed, the sound stuttering and shaky. "It's just …T.C. has been ridin' my ass about what's goin' on in my personal life, but mostly about you," she told him in a soft voice.

"And you decided that dancin' around your kitchen in nothin' but my shirt was the way to keep your mood up?" he whispered, lowering his head to nuzzle along her neck and biding his time with letting her feel the way his lips moved down toward the open collar of his shirt. "I think we also owe it to each other to use that chocolate syrup and strawberries that we were goin' to put to good use the other night."

"Oh, you do, huh?" she asked with a smirk as she then felt his nimble, masculine fingers begin to unfasten the buttons of the shirt that she wore – **his** shirt – and arched her body back against his. Jordan let her own set of fingers dig into his broad shoulders and let out a moan of longing when she felt the tips of his fingers graze the underside of her right breast as the crisp white shirt fell to the floor. Leaving her completely in the nude.

Tommy turned her toward him. "Magnificent," he said in a hoarse voice and tugged her forward to press her against the bulge behind his jeans. Jordan moaned even more as he then turned teasing, rubbing his hard shaft against her underwear-clad heat.

"Thomas…Tommy, please stop teasing me. You know I don't like it," she moaned, arching her body into his. Her bare flesh taunted him, called to him, and he gave in to the temptation of the way she would brush the bare flesh of her breasts back and forth across his chest.

"Jordan, baby…you're not playing fair," he said hoarsely, backing her against the counter so that she couldn't move.

"What's the matter, baby? Afraid that you can't keep up with me?" she asked, a smirk forming on her face as she let one hand drift over and around the hard kernels of his nipples.

Picking her up, he set her onto the edge of the table after turning in that direction and forced her to lie back. "Stay put," he said in a low, demanding tone. Jordan did as she had been told, fingers drifting over the dark oak surface of the table while she waited for her handsome firefighter to return with whatever he'd turned to go get for them.

When he finally returned, Jordan couldn't help but gently bite down on her bottom lip when she saw that he was also as nude as she was. Licking her lips, she watched through hooded eyelashes as he moved over to her and placed the basket of strawberries down. "What are you plannin' to do with that?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon," he replied then squirted the chocolate syrup onto the bare flesh of her chest and stomach. Jordan tried not to be affected at the sudden chill of the syrup before Tommy was smearing it all over the skin beneath his hand. "You ready, baby?"

"How can you even ask me that?" she replied, watching as he picked up the strawberries and picked one out, dipping it into the syrup. The very action made her moan before he was placing the chocolate-covered strawberry at her lips. Jordan took a bit, moaning once more in longing and then arched her body up against his lips when he lowered himself down to begin licking all of the chocolate syrup off. "Tommy! Oh…"

Her hands gripped either side of the kitchen table as she tried not to slide away from him or his tongue. God; that tongue alone could drive her crazy for days! It just barely skittered over the flesh of her breast and had her arching up against his mouth. "Tommy, please stop teasing me!"

"What's that, baby?" he asked, the smirk on his face growing as he continued his actions while moving the hand that he hadn't smeared with chocolate down toward the opening of her thighs and began to stroke it.

"Tommy…" she whined, pushing her hips up against his hand.

Tommy continued to tease her, dipping one finger into her moist heat then removing it. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"You **know** what I want," she said in a low growl, taking advantage and flipping them onto the floor until she was on top. Gripping his hard shaft in her slender fingers, she guided it between her legs then hissed as her walls adjusted to his large size before she established a rhythm. And she was smirking as he growled from deep within his chest, her lips dropping open in an exact 'O' shape as she moaned while keeping up with the thrust of his hips when he buried himself deep into her. "Tommy…!"

"Give me your all, baby," he whispered, sitting up and keeping them joined still while pushing her dark, sweat-matted hair away from the column of her neck and shoulder to bestow soft, nipping kisses along the skin of her neck and moving over to one shoulder before going back in the opposite direction. "You're so damn gorgeous, baby; that's what you are."

"Mm, how about no?" she said hoarsely, fervently rocking her hips against his to keep up with his thrusts. The way that the flesh of her breasts brushed his chest had each of them releasing stuttered sounds, flesh slapping against flesh the faster he went inside of her with each thrust. Jordan moaned low when she felt his kisses dip down to capture one diamond-hard nipple between his teeth, tugging and then soothing the flesh with his tongue and lips.

"How about yes, you are?" he whispered against the round globe of her breast, slowing his thrusts down to reach down between them to pinch the bundle of nerves between his thumb and forefinger. Jordan let her head fall back and moaned with longing a final time, her walls contracting around his hard shaft as she's eased onto her back so that Tommy could thrust a few more times before spilling his hot seed into her.


End file.
